


Hospitalised

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-04
Updated: 2004-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a health scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitalised

## Hospitalised

by Law

<http://btvsandangel.com>

* * *

Ever since Clark had confessed his feelings for Lex a year ago, he'd become well versed with how well Lex could whine and moan when things weren't going his way. At the best of times, he thought it was cute. At the worst, it was simply annoying. 

Right now, Lex's whining told him that his boyfriend was scared; though there was no way he'd ever admit it. Quietly, Clark slipped an arm around Lex's waist, as they both sat on Lex's hospital bed, which was, of course, in it's own room. "So, um, what's supposed to happen next?" Clark asked quietly. 

Lex shrugged, though he knew the routine far too well. He could remember everything about his mother's illness. His father hadn't believed in sheltering him from it, believing that the tragedy of his mother's death would make him a stronger man later in life. "Doctor Higgs wants more tests before he'll say anything. I can't decide if that's a good thing or not." 

Clark nodded to himself, but then reminded himself he should be comforting Lex right now. "I'm sure its nothing to worry about." 

Lex cast a 'who-are-you-kidding?' look at Clark. "You're not your father, Clark. You don't need to throw out useless platitudes every second." 

Unperturbed by Lex's dig at his father, Clark rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "We should get ice-cream after this." 

Lex ran that notion through his mind, and it didn't take long for him to remember that's what they'd done on their first date a year ago. Of course, to the outside observer, it was just two friends getting together to enjoy ice-cream goodness, but secretly, they'd been dating. And that particular date had been exactly a year ago today, and instead of following through on the plans they'd made for the last two weeks; they were stuck sitting on a hospital bed. "Or I could take you to Metropolis. We could stay in the pent-house." 

Clark smiled as he kissed Lex's neck, memories of their times in that pent-house flooding his mind. "You wouldn't be planning on something less than innocent, would you?" 

Lex forced a pout. "Who, me? Course not." The pout fell away faster than usual, and that added to the signals Clark had been getting about his boyfriend's mental state. 

Minutes past in semi-comfortable silence, and Clark broke the silence in a small voice. "These hospital gowns really show off your best assets." 

That made Lex laugh louder then he could remember laughing, especially since this newest cancer scare that actually seemed to be based on more than a bad cough. "Soon as we get out of here, I'll put those assets to good use." 

Clark broke into a grin, grateful that he hadn't said anything horribly inappropriate. Not that that had ever been a problem with Lex. The joking mood passed, and Clark held onto Lex's hand. "This is...I mean, it's not like your other scares, is it?" 

Lex refused to meet Clark's eyes as he shook his head. "The doctors seem to think there's reason for alarm, but what the hell do they know, right?" Lex offered a weak smile, but they both knew it just that. Weak. 

Instinctively, Clark ran through a mental list of all his powers that could possibly be put to use against the enemy, but seeing as the enemy was a disease inside of his boyfriend, that may or may not exist, he drew a blank. Knowing the doctor would be back soon, Clark stole a quick, reassuring kiss, earning himself a small smile from his boyfriend. 

Doctor Higgs walked into the room, and his smile told Clark and Lex all they needed to know. "The shadow on your lung is not the cause of your recent bout of illness. The, um, the shadow..." Doctor Higgs looked embarrassed as he continued, "...On your x-ray was a glitch on the machine. But I do recommend a course of antibiotics for the symptoms you described." 

It took Lex a moment to put a voice to the tumble of questions that had formed. "It's...there's no catch, right? I'm in the clear, one hundred percent?" 

"Completely." Doctor Higgs confirmed with a pleased smile. 

Lex felt like numb. He'd been convinced that something fatal would be found, because that'd be the perfect twist after finding Clark. "I'm ok." He whispered, glancing at Clark. 

"You're ok." Clark whispered back, barely remembering to restrain himself from covering Lex in kisses in front of the doctor. Glancing at Doctor Higgs, Clark tried to compose himself. "Can we have a minute alone please?" 

The Doctor smiled, and closed the door behind him. 

Lex was the first to pounce, smothering Clark with desperate kisses. "Penthouse, all weekend." 

"God, yes." Clark moaned, as he Lex plundered his mouth. 


End file.
